


Mr. Enter Vs. Brian Griffin

by MinorSmile09



Series: My Best Works [9]
Category: Family Guy (Cartoon), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blood, Clop - Freeform, Clopping, Death, F/M, Gore, Humor, Major character death - Freeform, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinorSmile09/pseuds/MinorSmile09
Summary: Mr. Enter reunites with an old enemy.





	Mr. Enter Vs. Brian Griffin

It was one fine day. After the events of the YouTube shooting, Mr. Enter had found a new target. He looked at a portrait on his wall, a picture of Brian Griffin.

 

“I’ll get you soon enough, you son of a bitch. After what you did to the cartoon community, you deserve to die.”

 

Suddenly Mr. Enter’s My Little Pony watch alarm went off.

 

“Oh shoot, I almost forgot! It’s time for my clopping session!” Mr. Enter yelled with surprise.

 

After a while of furious masturbation, Mr. Enter headed off to kill Brian Griffin (again).

 

Brian sat in his house, enjoying a drink.

 

“Y’know, Peter, have you looked at the news lately? Some crazy bastard shot up the YouTube building.” Brian stated.

 

“I’m telling you, Brian, all these guns are becoming a problem! Just about anyone can go out and buy these weapons of war! Crap like this is EXACTLY why the second amendment should be rewritten! Thank god we live in a blue state, it’s way safer here!” Peter yelled back.

 

“You might want to reconsider that little epiphany of yours there, Peter.” Brian replied.

 

“What? Why’s that?” Peter asked curiously.

 

“Well, there’s a guy in a van with a shotgun right outside with a bumper sticker that says ‘Teen Titans Go fans get the bullet, Legend of Korra fans get the noose’.” Brian stated in a surprisingly calm tone.

 

“Alright, you mean-spirited dickheads! Come on out here and fight like men!” Mr. Enter yelled while cocking his shotgun.

 

“Boy, he seems really upset. Like that one time we went to the Clam and started throwing our beers around like monkeys do!” Peter replied.

 

“What do you mean ‘we’? You’re the only one here who does that.” Brian said sarcastically.

 

“Well, I—hey, where’s the cutaway? There’s always supposed to be a cutaway whenever we say lines like that.” Peter with curiosity.

 

Suddenly Mr. Enter kicked down the door, aiming his shotgun at Peter.

 

“There are no cutaways…IN HELL!!” Mr. Enter screamed as his autistic rage began to rise.

 

“Holy crap!” Brian yelled.

 

“Hey, that’s my line!” Peter yelled back.

 

“You don’t deserve any lines, you piece of living garbage! Get ready to die!” Mr. Enter shouted.

 

“I’d be upset, but I kinda feel like I deserve this.” Peter added.

 

Mr. Enter proceeded to shoot Peter through the chest twice with his shotgun, blowing chunks across the room. Peter fell down in a heap, dying on the spot.

 

Brian yelled in fear and ran away, bailing upstairs. Mr. Enter put on his sunglasses and walked up after him, in a bloodlust.

 

Meanwhile, Quagmire was ringing the doorbell again to check if Meg was 18 yet. He was a lolicon and a brony just like Mr. Enter, but the cucks at FOX refused to accept him for who he was.

 

Quagmire broke the house window and jumped in, eager to see if the law would let him fuck Meg yet.

 

“This wouldn’t be the first time I broke into someone’s home to check if a girl was 18. Giggity.” Quagmire said to himself.

 

Quagmire heard muffled yelling and loud thumping as a tied up Brian was thrown down the stairs.

 

“Oh, hey there! You trying to kill Brian?” Quagmire asked.

 

“Yeah! You hate him too?” Mr. Enter replied.

 

“Hell yeah! That guy is a total dick!” Quagmire yelled.

 

“Did we…did we just become best friends?” Mr. Enter asked.

 

“That we did, my newfound compatriot!” Quagmire said happily.

 

Mr. Enter handed Quagmire his shotgun. “Tell me. Do you want to do the honors?”

 

Quagmire smiled. “I’ve never wanted anything else more, buddy.”

 

Brian let out another muffled scream before Quagmire blew his brains out.

 

“So, you wanna help me bang Peter’s wife and daughter now?” You know, since he’s dead and all?” Quagmire asked calmly.

 

“You take Lois, I’ll take Meg.” Mr. Enter said with a smile.

 

“Allll right!” Quagmire shouted.

 

The two then walked away to do exactly that.

 

THE END!!


End file.
